


博弈 10

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	博弈 10

等到Marco的伤已经彻底愈合了，只在胸口上留下了一个粉嫩的疤痕的时候，Toni抱着他去洗澡。  
洗完澡后，将两个人细细地擦干，披上浴袍，然后Toni就将Marco抱到盥洗台上坐好，将自己挤进他两腿之间，给他刮胡子。  
Toni仔细地给他打上泡沫，然后捧着他的脸细细地给他刮，生怕弄伤了Marco。直到看到他脸上又变得干干净净了，才心满意足地给他擦洗干净，然后凑上去吻他。  
一个吻结束后，两个人都有些情动，Marco轻轻喘息着对Toni笑了一下，然后也学着他的样子，给他刮胡子。  
Marco的手指在自己脸上抚摸过的触感，让Toni只想吻他，于是当胡子被刮干净后，他一刻也不愿意多等，扶着他的腰细细地吻他。  
Marco伸手环住他的肩膀，更加拉进两个人的距离，然后在接吻的间隙离开Toni的唇，开始向下舔吻下去。  
吻过他的下巴，他的脖子，最后吮吸住了他的喉结。  
Toni闷哼一声，早已变得坚硬的部位此时更加灼热地抵在他的大腿内侧。  
Marco笑了笑，伸手解开Toni浴袍的带子，握住了他的硬挺。然而，还没等他做些什么，Toni的手就握住了他，制止了他接下来的动作。  
“不行，你的伤还没养好呢。”  
……  
“早好了，要不然你检查检查？”Marco诱哄着他，将他的手掌贴上自己的胸口。  
手下细腻的皮肤触感让Toni几乎把持不住，但是，向来理智的联邦少将还是克制地将自己的手拿开，“不行，Sami说你不能激烈运动。”  
……  
“这叫剧烈运动吗？”Marco几乎要给他翻白眼，他被Toni搞得火大，心里有火在烧，下面更是烧得厉害。  
于是他抓住了Toni的手，引导着他握住自己早已硬得发疼的性器，更加放软了声音，充满着撒娇的意味：“那你摸摸我嘛，Toni。”  
他的声音是在太具有诱惑性了，Toni的手情不自禁地在他性器上撸动了两下，换来Marco的两声轻喘。  
Marco刻意让自己喘得更好听些，却没想到适得其反，Toni的手停了下来，“你乖一点，伤还没好呢，受不了刺激。”  
“Toni！”Marco睁大了眼睛，简直不可置信，这个男人平时一副恨不得把他往死里操弄的样子，这种情景下，竟然恢复了人前禁欲冷漠的形象。  
但是轻易放弃的话，也太不是他Marco Reus的作风了。于是他撅了噘嘴，将双手撑在后面，抬高了自己腰腹，双腿缠上Toni的腰身。  
他们两个浴袍下什么都没穿，这个姿势正好让Marco后面的穴口紧紧贴着Toni的柱身。  
Marco一边轻轻摇晃着自己的腰身去蹭他，一边发出难耐的声音：“Toni，Toni，我难受。嗯，哈，我难受。”  
Toni简直要血脉喷张，青筋暴起，他的眼神变得危险而深邃起来，盯着Marco看了两眼，然后突然就着这个姿势把他抱起，转身就往床上走去。  
Marco心满意足地搂住他的脖子，哼哼唧唧地说：“直接在浴室里就好了嘛，又不是在里面做过……嗯？你干什么？”  
Marco目瞪口呆地看着Toni把他仔细地塞进被子里，然后给他把被子认真地盖好，没有半分要把性事继续下去的意思。  
“睡觉。”Toni一边说着，一边往浴室走去。  
“那你干什么去？”  
“拜你所赐。”Toni有些咬牙切齿了，“我去冲个冷水澡。”  
那我呢？Marco在被窝里面呜咽了一声，欲哭无泪。

 

终于，在被Marco连续“性骚扰”一周后，Toni选择面无表情地去分别咨询Khedira和Podolski。  
在收到两个人震惊，又强忍着笑意的肯定答复后，他在当天晚上趁着Marco再一次坐到他大腿上对他实行“惨绝人寰”的“性骚扰”后，就着这个姿势把人给办了。  
憋了很久的性事本来就令人难耐，再加上骑乘的姿势让Toni进入得更深，哪怕Toni还是顾及着他的伤势，尽量做得温柔，Marco还是在Toni几下重重戳过敏感点的顶弄下很快精关失守地射了出来。  
这么快的射出来对他来说还是第一次，不免觉得有些丢脸，Marco把头埋在Toni的颈窝里，刚想缓一缓度过不应期，却不料Toni根本停不下来，就着他因为高潮而不断收缩的穴口狠狠地操弄了几下，也射在了他的里面。  
这对于一向持久的Toni来说，也太快了些，Marco在被灼热的精液烫得失神了片刻，便立即忘记了自己的丢脸，刚想开口调侃他几句，却不料Toni的阴茎又在他体内跳了一下，慢慢胀大了起来。  
“唔，Toni。”他有些受不住，求饶道：“我受不了，我们休息一下好不好？”  
Toni坏心眼地向上挺了挺腰身，Marco发出一声惊喘，牢牢地抱紧了他。  
“现在觉得受不了了，嗯？”Toni舔了舔他的耳朵，虽然这样说着，却还是停了下来，等他慢慢适应。  
一时间，卧室里只有两个人的喘息声交织在一起。  
Toni身上沐浴后清爽的香气令他心安，更令他沉迷。Toni抱住他的手臂又是那么温柔而有力，他觉得他整个人都被禁锢在属于Toni Kroos的漩涡里，拔不出来。  
这样的认知，让他更加情动，前端又颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来。  
Toni感受到了他的情动，轻柔地抚摸着他的脊背，“可以了？”  
“嗯。”Marco的吻胡乱地落在他的颈侧，“你动吧。嗯，啊啊啊。”  
Toni收到指令，一刻都没再耽误，疯狂地向上顶弄，将两人彻底拖入情欲的大海里翻滚。

最后Marco被抱去清洗的时候，已经迷迷糊糊地睁不开眼睛了。但是他感受到，Toni温柔的吻，落在他的伤口上——这令他想要落泪。

 

那天之后，他也终于被Toni允许可以重新开始工作了。一开始Toni只允许他在家里处理一些文件，后来也终于放他回‘黑箱子’了。  
回到‘黑箱子’里他觉得恍若隔世。  
养伤期间的生活，仿佛是被偷来的时光，他可以短暂地什么都不想，只沉溺于Toni的温柔里。  
如果他只是一个普通人，如果他的过去真的清清白白，如果他不曾有另一份不可以割舍的牵挂，他真的愿意，就这样度过一生。  
Reus叹了一口气，握住了自己胸前的挂坠。  
他想起了昨天晚上去Toni的书房时，看到他书桌上两个人的合影，他不是不感动，更不是不心动——尤其是当Toni从背后环抱住他，对他说“以后我们要多照几张，把家里贴得满满的”时，他真的很想忘掉一切，抛下一切，就这么和他在一起。  
可是他不能。  
他紧紧地握住了自己胸前的姓名牌，上面的M仿佛刻得很锋利，硌得他生疼。  
Reus想，他至少还能和Toni留下些什么——至少证明他曾经出现过、存在过Toni的生命里。  
可是他和他呢？在那些生死往来的日子里，他们什么都不能留下，唯一一张偷偷拍下来的合影，也被要求眼睁睁地看着焚毁，他们什么都不能留下。  
如果，如果他真的就此失去了他，那么他什么都没有留下，连回忆都会显得无情而浅薄。  
所以，他不能，失去他。  
定了定心神，Reus翻开了最新的Brandt送来的报告，然而他一行字还没有看完，就听到了敲门声。  
打开门之后，看到来人竟然是Müller。  
Reus略带惊讶地挑了挑眉：“Thomas？你是来找Toni的吗？他不在这儿。”  
“事实上，”Müller对他笑了笑，“我是来找你的，Marco。”  
Reus盯着他的脸看了几秒钟，仿佛想要从他的脸上看出些什么，“Thomas，说实话，我不觉得我们有什么值得聊的。”  
“事实上，我们有。” Müller对他晃了晃自己手里的数据盘，“而且，Marco，我敢确定，你不会希望我们在这里谈的。”  
Reus眼神变了变，让开门口，让他走了进来，然后反手锁死了‘黑箱子’的门。  
他坐回到了自己的椅子上，“说吧，Thomas，你想聊什么？”  
“我这个人呢，好奇心很重，前些日子突然对四年前的那件事起了兴趣，于是就去查了查。” Müller一边说着，一边打量着他的神色，“这一查不要紧，还真被我查出来了些有趣的事情。”  
Reus面无表情地看着他，扬了扬下巴，示意他继续说。  
“我发现了一张很有意思的照片。” Müller再一次晃了晃自己手里的数据盘，“是关于那个人的。但是很巧的是，他旁边还有一个人——我怎么看，怎么觉得像你。”  
“哦？”Reus笑了笑，“是吗？”他伸手想要拿过来那个数据盘，“那让我们一起来鉴定一下，不就好了？”  
Müller躲开了他伸过来的手，“不急，Marco。我想，我们可以等Toni回来一起鉴定，你说呢？”  
Reus把手伸了回去，这个时候却显得气定神闲了不少，他耸了耸肩，“我倒是无所谓啊，Thomas。但是你确定要让Toni回来，浪费时间看你这个里面什么都没有的数据盘？”  
Müller愣了一下，“你说什么？”  
“我说错了吗，Thomas？”Reus微微眯了一下眼睛，“如果里面真的有什么，你就会直接去找Toni了，而不是在这里和我浪费口舌。”  
再者说——Reus回想起Löw曾经对自己的保证——“Marco，这个世界上现在不存在关于你的任何资料，你是一个彻彻底底没有过去的人。”  
他相信这个保证。  
然而——他觉得他必须提醒一下Müller。  
于是，他开口说道：“对了，Thomas，你知道Toni今天去哪儿了吗？”  
Müller还没有想好方才应该怎么应对他，此时听到他突然换了话题，一时也没有缓过来，“他去哪儿了？”  
Reus笑了笑，“他去科隆找Miro了。”  
Miro？Müller皱了皱眉，笑了笑：“他去找Miro这不是很正常的事情吗？他毕竟——”  
“前段时间，Toni给上面打了份报告，要求将我永久性地留在慕尼黑。”Reus打断了他，“这份报告被Miro扣了下来，Toni是去拜托Miro，让他将这份报告放行的。”  
Müller明白他的意思了，完全收起了方才的笑意。  
Reus从抽屉里又拿出了一个东西，直接拍在他面前，他认出来这是Toni最喜欢的一把枪。  
“我这个人，最讨厌被人污蔑和怀疑。”Reus说，“如果Toni怀疑我，他大可以一枪崩了我。”  
说完，他指了指自己的左胸，恰好就是他之前中枪的位置。  
Müller笑了，“你真的很会颠倒黑白。”  
Reus说：“我没有。”  
Müller将数据盘随手扔在了旁边的垃圾桶里，“你说得对，我什么都没有查出来。但这并不代表你干净，不是吗，小火箭？”  
Reus倚着他的座椅靠背，笑着说：“我不明白你在说什么。”  
“你明白。” Müller说，“而且你得知道，Toni现在脑子不清楚，可是我没有。他下不去手，不代表着我下不去手。”  
Reus环抱着自己的胳膊，“很高兴Toni有你这么一个可以为他两肋插刀的兄弟。”  
Müller耸了耸肩膀，也学着他说：“很不幸他有你这么一个可能随时捅他刀子的，爱人？”  
Reus眼神仿佛是黯淡了一下，“我不会。”  
Müller审视了他很久，他一直揣在右裤兜里的手始终握着一支微型枪支。可是他最终还是放弃了，将手拿了出来。  
他走出了‘黑箱子’。他其实大约已经确定了，Reus今天的态度其实无关紧要。  
重要的是Toni的态度。  
自从Reus受伤之后，Toni对他避而不见。  
他方才其实是有机会杀了Reus的，但是他还是犹豫了。他怕，他这一起抢下去，要的不仅仅是Reus的命。  
更是Toni的命。  
Reus真狡猾啊，他方才传达给自己的，不就是这个意思吗？


End file.
